


按摩

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【暴卡】甜文，续篇（二）是车。





	按摩

**“我需要了解你的身体构造，这很重要，因为在你之前，我的坐骑都是female。”**

“可以，但Riot，不是今天。”   
   
Carlton打开实木门板，踢开黑色皮鞋，再一边脱下深蓝色西装扔在大理石地板上，一边拖着缓慢的步伐进入浴室。这双皮鞋今天在他脚下哒哒作响，他在巨大的银幕前来回踱步，讲述共生体与人类结合后创造可能性。和Riot成功融为一体后，愈发忠实于自己的理论，尽管他从未想象过自己会与共生体结合。   
   
人类的强权，共生体的领袖。   
   
“我太累了，你不知道绷直背还要拉扯微笑将近四个小时有多累。他们不可能理解我如何拯救贪婪人类的伟大理论，我只能花费更多的口舌让他们明白最直接的好处。”   
“是的是的，我看到了，但是凭你花言巧语小把戏不足以哄过我，Carlton，今天我一定要探索你。”   
   
在浴室总控面板上设置好温度，Carlton等待浴缸放满热水，然后惬意地享受背部和颈部肌肉被热水拥抱，放松而舒适。   
走进浴室，身上只剩下白色衬衣和笔挺的裤子。他站在镜子前，从脖颈往腹部缓缓解开衣扣，织物滑落在地。   
   
  **“让我好好探索你，我的坐骑。”**    
他很喜欢这个称呼，人类被设计得太差，而共生体才是优秀的种族。   
“Riot我太累了，你应该能感受到。”   
   
水银液体从腰部汩汩流出，继而是第二股，第三股，最终汇成可怖头颅。饶有兴趣地上下打量Carlton。   
“好的，让现在我看看。嗯…棕色皮肤，比我想象中瘦弱，但是比女性身体容易驾驭。”   
“十分感激领袖的美言。”   
Carlton凝视镜中的自己，Riot也像他一样做。被Riot多角度观赏赤裸的自己，总以禁欲模样示人的科学家感到无比新奇。   
   
“容我说一句，能否停下。我的身体真的很疲惫，先让我泡个热水澡再说……”   
“或者尊敬的Riot，是否能给我僵硬的肌肉施舍一点点按摩，让我放松一下再继续。”   
   
过分的挑衅。   
   
敢对外星领袖这样讲话，Carlton猜准了Riot是不会听取别人的要求，更别说对下等的坐骑按摩什么的了。   
   
  **“嗯…，”Riot稍加思索，“不错的建议。”**    
于是Riot感知坐骑最酸痛僵硬的部位，分出两三只水银手臂伸向颈部，背部。   
外星共生体陌生而冰凉的触感让毫无准备的人类从头到脚感觉到一阵酥麻，随即在镜子中看见Riot的水银手臂隐在背后。   
力度加大，对脖颈与背部相连的斜方肌开始温柔地按摩。   
“嘶…有点痛。”   
  **“你知道，痛只是暂时的。接下来你会感觉无比舒爽，我的人类。”**  

  
 每一条肌肉纤维都得到充分的按压，都渐渐舒缓开，忘记了几个小时前的紧张状态。   
   
能够读到人类身体的每一点反应很方便，Riot能感受到Carlton深深隐藏在心底，从未展现于人的，那种被安抚的愉悦。 。   
于是Riot打算使一些高于这个下等生物的手段。   
  **哼，不过是自以为是。**    
   
另一条滑腻的水银手臂延伸到肩胛骨附近，开始捶打鼓起来的肌肉。   
“呼…”   
这次，身体的放松舒适让Carlton放下平日高高端起的架子，终于展现出论谁也见不到的模样：忘情的舒适让他嘴角浮现浅浅的笑容，洁白牙齿如同明珠躺在贝壳之中。Riot偶尔一下增大力气，又让他眉头紧皱，眯起迷人的双眼，卷翘的睫毛就像一张黑色的薄纱，眼珠在其后若隐若现。   
   
Riot看着镜子，这人类的一举一动，一颦一簇都在无比妖娆地诱惑他进行更加深入的探索，他明明只是一个下等种族中的一员。   
   
  **“所以…你已经感到放松了，那不如我们继续按摩其他的部位。”**    
“哗！”深蓝裤子被Riot无情撕碎，扔在一边，无助地躺在地上。   
Riot将手臂慢慢变细变软，朝人类的腰窝延伸，继而是臀部…   
   
Carlton意识到不对劲，一切为时已晚。   
   
   
   
   
  **to be continued.**

 


End file.
